FF8 contenued. GF's Items
by SexyDemona
Summary: I like my story. Squall has a child and Zell dose to. Shiva's not full GF cuz of a whish and Zells child don't know what she is. Tell me what you think. I'd love to find out. Oh and will you tell who your favorite char is. New chapter chow. Pweeze R&R. :)
1. Ch.1 Angel's Necklace

Ch. 1  
Angel's necklace.  
  
"Wake up Angel and get your uniform on it's 6:30." Rhapsody, a young girl with bluish silver skin and brown hair to the middle of her back wore the school uniform. It was, a pair of black shorts, and a sky blue short sleeve top. Said as she shook her room mate Angel. "So it's only 6:30." Angel, a younger girl that has light peach skin, bright blond hair so long that she always had to wear it in a high pony tail that goes to the back of her knee. Said in a dazed voice pulling the cover over her head. "We have school it's Monday." Rhapsody said as she grabbed a glass of cold water and then poured it on Angel's head. "THATS BLOODY COLD!!!" Angel yelled jumping out of bed. "You really need to stop your fake British accent. Our first class is magic and you know how Mrs.Trepe hates for us to be late." Rhapsody said walking to a wall that had at least 40 awards on it saying something about her. "So who care about the old hag She'll find some way to put us in detention." Angel said in an angry voice. "She's not an old hag for your information I like her!" Rhapsody yelled as she walked out the door. "Fine I'm sorry!!" Angel yelled back as she was dressed and ran out the door slamming it behind her.   
"Wait for me!" Angel yelled when she finally cot up to Rhapsody walking into the school. The school was huge. It had 5 floors and one entrance two stair cases to the door. The doors are glass with an auto open. Its almost time for class Angel do the spell ."Rhaps said grabbing angels hand. "O.K. Thomose portase." ( This is a spell the makes you go from one place to another that you want.)   
They slowly faded into air than slowly reappeared In the class at there desk which is at very back of the room. There desks are right next to each other. "It's time for class students. Now get out book 3 on black magic." Ms.Quistis Trepe one of the youngest teachers in the whole school said. She got her copy of the 3rd edition of black magic. "Chapter 1 read page 55 out loud Angel ."Ms.Trepe said. "O.K. Black magic is to only be used with permission if you use higher forms of Black magic with no permission it could mean death. Today you will learn the basics spells the black magic. The basics spells of black magic are as follows:   
Fire   
Ice  
Thunder  
These are the beginner spells of Black magic. You will be studding these for the first quarter of the chapter. There I'm done." Angel read this boredly. "O.K so as you heard Angel read we will study the basics of black magic. Fire,Ice,and Thunder. Terry read until pg.57 then explain what it meant." Ms. Trepe said looking at Terry play with his Zell pin. "O.K" Terry said and read on. "Hey Rhapsody don't you know the basics of the Black magic's already?" Angel asked whispering. "Yeah. You do too don't you remember I taught you." Rhapsody replied "Your right." Angel said dropping her book. "oops." Rhapsody and Angel raised there hands at the same time. "Yes, Angel what is it now?" MS. Trepe asked. Angel forms a fire ball in her hand and asks "Isn't this a fire ball?" Rhapsody forms an ice and thunder ball in her hands "And isn't this the ice and this the thunder?" Rhaps asked "Um. Yes, they are. How did you learn to make them so fast?" Mrs.Trepe asked. And Rhapsody's reply was. "We studied last weekend." "O.K. So can you two step up here and teach the class?" Rhapsody and Angel both said. "Sure." And walked to the desk the teacher was at. "First to make a fire ball you need to know how to use your energy." Angel said "To use your energy you concentrate a lot till you get used to it." Rhaps Explained. At the same time they glow and say "Now when you get that down you should glow like this. Then form your energy in to a ball Like this." And they form the energy around them into balls."Now concentrate on which element you want it to be." The balls turn to Ice balls, and the bell rings. "O.K now class your homework will be making fire balls. "Mrs.Trepe said as the students walked out. "Rhaps, Angel." At the same time "Yes Ma'am." "Good job." Mrs. Trepe said in a delighted voice At same time "Thank you"   
They walk to there lockers "Hello Do you know where the P.S class is? "A soft voice said. Angel looked at the girl standing behind her. "Um just follow us thats are next class. "O.K my name is Lara. What's yours?" "My name is Angel." Angel Then grabbed her P.S books. "My name is Rhapsody but you can call me Rhaps." Then she grabbed her p.s books and close her locker door. All three of them walked to p.s class."So Lara which garden did you came frome?"Angel asked "Garden what do you   
mean garden?"Lara asked."So you mean this is your first year of seed training?" Angel asked "Yep and one of my teachers told me to do a report on the P.S teacher."Lara said as they walked in the elevator. Rhapsody pushed the button for the fifth floor. "Listen sense your new I'll tell you this calmly. You better leave Mr.Dinch alone or I'll hurt you. Angel said. "Do you have a crush on him?" "No, I don't Lara."Angel replied. They got out off the elevator and walked to the class room Rhaps,Angel,and Lara walked in and sat down on the floor in front of all the other students.   
Angel stands up "Zell I mean Mr.Dinch we have a new student." "We do were is she?" Rhaps pointed to Lara "Hello what's your name?" Mr. Dinch asked "My name is   
Lara Eden Loirie. She replied "O.K than hello Lara Loirie, Welcome to our garder hope you have fun here." "I will."she said as she stared into his eyes "Hay Angel." "What?" "Now I know why you like him so much."Lara said."I don't like him like that he's my dad.""Angel will you show the class a power punch?"Mr.Dinch asked "Sure daddy." Angel walked to the punching bag and took a fighting stands. "First   
to do the power punch you gather energy." Mr.Dinch explained as Angel gathered energy."Then run at the opponent and punch him/her/monster." Angel ran toward the punching bag and punched it."Just like Angel did." Mr.Dinch said as the punching bag broke. "Now are there any questions?"Mr.Dinch said No one raised their hand.  
"O.K your assignment is to practice the power punch. From now till the end of class." Mr.Dinch said Rhaps got the power punch down on the first try. "That was easy. "Rhaps said "The other students are still trying to do the power punch."Angel said   
as she turned to look at her dad. "So Mr.Dinch how do you like being a p.s techer?"Lara asked Mr.Dinch "I told you to leave him alone!" Angel shouted running toward her. "Angel why must you be so protective of me?"Mr.Dinch asked as Angel stopped running."Dad she's a stranger and she's different from all the beginners." Angel replied "So she's a little different I don't mind."Mr.dinch said  
Well I'll talk to you later daddy. Angel said 'OK" Mr.Dinch Replied Mr. Dinch I think you should be more protective your self." Rhaps told him. "Why do you say that?" Zell asked. "Well, your to comfortable around people you don't know." Rhaps replied "Thats why you have so many friend." Rhaps said "So you mean it's not good to have a lot of friends?"Zell asked. "No, it's just that you should be more careful." Rhaps replied. Then she turned and after Angel. They meet again at the lockers. "So next class is GF summoning. Right Angel?" "Yeah but first is Lunch. I never forget Lunch "Angel said. Then her and Rhaps ran to the cafeteria.  
"What will you two ladies like today?" the lunch lady asked." Five Hot Dogs on Angels card and a hot Ham and cheese on mine." " OK here you are ."The lunch lady gave them their tray. Rhaps and Angel set at a table in the corner. Then when they started eating Lara walked in. She ordered her food and walked over to them. "Hello you guys mind if I sit here?" " yes." Angel answered standing up yelling to a boy. "Yo Zero!" Angel yelled this waving her hand to him. "Come sit with me and Rhaps." Angel stopped waving her hand as he walked to there table. "How ya been Zero?" Angel asked siting down. "Iv been fine." Zero a 16 year old guy that has short black spiky hair, dark brown eyes, has a tan from being outside most the time, he's strong, he has a slightly muscular body, and he wears the school uniform. About a half an hour later Rhapsody jumped up. "Angel we have to go now or we'll be late for GF summoning," " Shoot I have GF summoning too." Lara said as she jumped up from the table next to theirs. So they ran to the Training facility. They finally got there.   
" Mr. Leonhart I'm so sorry we're late." Rhapsody said "Rhaps. You're not late your Ten minuets early."Mr. Leonhart said. "We are? Oh man my watch is screwed up!" Rhapsody said." It's OK I'll fix it" Mr.Leonhart told her. "It's not OK. I was talking to Zero! I'd much rather talk to Zero then be early to class!" Angel yelled at Rhaps for making her early to class. "Oh yeah we have a new student, father. Her name is Lara Eden Loirie." Rhapsody said and pointed to Lara." Hello Lara." Squall said. Lara smiled and bowed. Then looked at Angel and said "He looks very cute." " Lara if I were you I wouldn't hit on him or flirt with him." Angel said. " Oh why not?" Lara asked. " No reason. Maybe because he's married." Angel answered sarcastically. "So" " Oh well never mind. Just don't say I didn't warn you."Angel told her Then they set in their spots. The other students started coming in. "Well, students today is the first day of GF summoning. Hello, I'm Squall Leonhart. I'm you're teacher for this class. This is my wife and your CO-teacher Shiva Leonhart Squall said.  
Then a tall lady with silver Blue skin the same color as Rhapsody's skin   
came in. "Hello class." " Hello Mrs.Leonhart." The class said in unison. " Well what will we be learning today Mr. Leonhart?" Shiva asked "Well today we will learn to equip our GF's. Did everyone buy their GF over spring break?" Everyone nodded "Good. Now these aren't very strong but they are good for Beginners. You just put your gem in the earring or necklace and click it like this. OK has everyone got it."   
Lara raised her hand and Squall went over to her. " This is so hard mine won't work"Lara said Of course Rhapsody was watching her." Angel remind me why I'm not support to hurt her." Rhapsody said. "Okay class now Mrs.Leonhart will show you how to Summon your GF." Squall said then he set down. " Well class Before we start you need to know not to be an afraid of your GF or it might turn on you. Now concentrate on your gem and the GF in it. Now call its name. Then a blinding light flashed and there were GFs all over one for each student. " Now talk to your GF and get to know it. If you have any problem you can talk to me or Squall. Shiva said.  
" Hey Angel look at my GF. His name is Quake."Rhapsody said pointing at a small Elephant like creature. " Well look at mine Rhaps. It's name is Aero."Angel said pointing to an Eagle like bird on her hand. Then Rhapsody saw Lara flirting with her dad again. She tried to Ignore her. But every time her mom left her dad Lara started flirting with him. "Thats it. I've had it!" Rhapsody yelled. Then she ran at Lara and punched her in the stomach. Lara crumpled to the floor and her GF, a small panther like thing called Quicksilver, attacked Rhapsody. But Quake appeared in font of her and used a shield spell. Squall got up "Why did you do that to Lara, Rhaps?" He asked.  
Rhapsody replied "She was flirting with you every time mom, I mean Mrs.Leonhart left you. I couldn't stand it!" " Yes, well it was wrong for her to be flirting with me. But it was also wrong for you to punch her. You will come back after your next class and   
we are going to talk some more about this and your punishment." Squall   
told her. " Yes sir. " Rhapsody said as she walked out of the room Angel looked at Squall "You know she was trying to protect you Mr. Leonhart. You shouldn't be so hard on her." Then Angel ran out the door after Rhapsody.   
They all walk to there next class and see a person they never seen   
befor."Who is she Angel?"asked Lara."I never seen her here. Do you know  
who she is Rhaps?"Angel asked "I never seen her ether." They both look confused.  
Lara walks to the girl."Hello are you new?"Lara asked the girl. "No."  
Lara tries talking to her but she don't talk back. The girl looks at Lara "Am I talking to you girl?" "Um no."Lara said "Then leave me to my studing"she replied then Lara walked off.  
"I-I-I-I never thought I'd have to be in the same class as her!!"Angel looks terrified "Rhaps do you know who she is? I Know I told you before remember. Sh-Sh-Shes Demonea." Angel exclaimed. "What?! She's Demonea? She can't be! She's dead. She died in her training." Rhaps explained  
"I'm going to skip this class today."Angel said as she walked out.  
"Well, she seems mean. I'll follow you Angel." Lara told Angel and walks out after her. "And just were are you going Angel Dinch?" a teacher she never seen asked her. "UM-UM-UM I forgot my books."Angel lied. Demonea stands "Mr.Denver?"Demonea tried to get the teachers attention 'Yes Demonea?  
"Mr. Denver answered "Angel didn't forget her books and Lara doesn't go  
to this class."Demonea informed him.   
"Well Lara go to your dorm and Angel stay here."Mr.Denver said to  
them as Lara walks off to her Dorm.and Angel sits next to Rhaps at the   
very back "Class this as you all know is a new class and Demonea here is  
my assistant" Mr.Denver sead"This is the def.class. you will learn the   
basics of def.You will learn how to def. against magic and physical attacks."Angel raises her hand "Yes?"  
"Um I already know the def. of them." Angel bragged "Well if you   
know so much come down her and def. the attack that Demonea throws at  
you." Angel walks down in front of the class and takes a fighting stance   
"Let the fight begin!"Mr.Denver yelled.  
Demonea threw a fire and ice ball at her. Angel called her GF "Come to me Aero!"Angel yelled and an eagle flies down and lands on her arm."Aero wind !"Angel yelled and her GF flapped its wings making the ice ball go back and hit Demonea and the fire ball faded away.  
Demona kicked the ice ball and it broke."Not bad."Demona said smiling."But I'm just warming up lil' girl."Demand commented to Angels block."I'm just worming up to."Angel said looking straight into Demona's eyes."One thing Demona."Angel took her fighting stans."I'm not a lil' girl no more."Angel said this and in a blink of an eye she wasn't there. Demona searched the energy in the room she seen that Angel and Rhaps where indeed the best skilled and stronger ones of the class. "Yes, I see now." Demona felt a very light breeze of wind. "Ultima!!!" Demona yelled and a huge black ball of native energy hit a wind barrier in front of her."You are good at wind."Demona said as Angel slowly appeared behind the broken barrier "Yes I. Am. Ultimate fire blast!!!"And with those words Angel threw a huge fire wind combo at Demona and smiled cuz nothing she had encountered had dogged that move. The magic was very strong the wind pulled the enemy in and the fire hurt it. "How fun to toy with a students mind."Demona seemed to have jumped the magic. Angel this time yelled. "DESERT STORM!!!""this magic makes to enemy not see as good as you. All Demona could see was sand blowing around and blurry objects in font of her. "Sight!!" Demona could see perfectly now."Willow wind stream!!"With a wave of Demonas hand Angel was trapped in a current of wind to strong for her to counter attack it and Angel was hit. She flew. Her GF took a feather and it floated in air then it shined and   
angel stoped.Angel looked around and yelled."STOP!!!"at the same time   
she said this the room glowed. Demona could not move. "It worked."Angel looked surprised as she said." Demona threw a black fire ball  
at Angel and Angel jumped it."Silence!!"Demona yelled and Angel could not   
use her magic any more.Demond yelled."Shadows Illusion!!!"Angel seen a beautiful siren that looked like an Angel it was playing a golden harp in the middle of the sea. She seen her self next to this siren."Is that my mom?"Angel asked her self."But if she's my mom then i'm a demi GF right?" Angel asked her self another question.  
"No, she's not my mom. Siren is not my mom! I don't want to be a demi GF. I can't beee!!!!!"Angels necklace glowed golden and an energy ball broke the silence spell. Demona and everyone was thrown to the wall by a huge ball of energy. Angel opened her eyes and all the walls where burnt in the class room.  
The bell rang and it was time to go back to there dorms. Angel walked in and laid on her bed."Rhaps?"Rhaps wasn't there and Angel forgot she was to see her dad after school."I'm so sleepy. What a day. Is Siren my mom?"Angel thought a while and the dorm door burst open."Oh hello Rhaps."Angel said as Rhaps walks in.  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM !!!!!" Rhaps yelled "He grounded me for keeping him safe from HER." Rhaps said with anger going through her voice. ""So what do you mean by grounded?" Angel asked "I mean I can't leave the Garden at all for 2 Days. Rhaps stated. Angel fell and hit her head on the floor. "Well, it could be worse. It could be 2 weeks."Angel reminded Rhaps. "Oh well. I'm going to take a shower and change in to my normal clothes "Rhaps said as she walked to her room. She came out a little while later wearing a White tank top and Black loose pants holding a jacket with a towel wrapped around her hair."Now I feel a lot better."Rhaps said as she set on the couch. Angel looks up from the T.V screen and her Final Fantasy X game. "Oh good your out of the shower now I can get in." Rhapsody looked at Angel "You need one. Your so dirty it isn't funny. How do you get so dirty? "Rhaps asked "I do things after school thats all."Angel replied  
Angel walks into the bathroom and came out five min. later wearing a pair of black shorts and black tank top. "I'm off to train in the T.C (Training center.)"Angel walks out of the dorm and goes off to the T.C. "O.K now let me look at my P.C.S."Rhaps took out a lil. calculator. It's a light blue calculator thats realy a P.C.S (personal Comp. System) one. Your so dirty it isn't funny. How do you get so dirty? "Rhaps asked "I do things after school thats all."Angel replied Angel walks into the bathroom and came out five min. later wearing a pair of black shorts and black tank top. "I'm off to train in the T.C (Training center)."Angel walks out of the dorm and goes off to the T.C. "O.K now let me look at my P.C.S."Rhaps took out a lil. Calculator. It's A light blue calculator thats relay a P.C.S (personal Comp. System) "Well lets see what's up. Shall we?"Rhapsody said to her self. "Hmmmmm.Well sense I'm done with the important I shall read a book in the library." Rhaps walked out the door and forgot to lock it.  
"Good there gone." An evil like voice said. A dark figure wearing a black cloak stood by the door. The figure walked into Rhaps and Angels dorm."Where shall I look first?"The person took his cloak. He had long silver hair light peach colored skin he wore a black shirt and black jeans. "How about I look in the closet."He walked to the closet slowly and opened it. He looked though every thing."Not in the closet."He   
then walks out and a gem sparkle's on the wall."Whats that."He asked him self walking toward it making sure not to trigger a trap ."Oh it's the GF's Gem of Hope.  
He grins "I was sure they'd try to hide it some where else. "He grabbed his cloak and put it on then pot the hood up and walked out.   
Rhaps was walking back down to her dorm disappointed that she had read all the books in the library but five."They relay need more books."Rhaps was talking to her self. " It's getting close to night I wonder where Angel is."Rhaps got to her dorm opened the door and walked in then laid on her bed."She knows we train at night so we don't hurt anyone. Like last time. At least Lara can't follow us there!" The door opens."Where is it!?"Angel walks in trying to catch her breath. "Where is what?"Rhaps asked. "The stone the head master gave me."Angel explaind."Stone??? Oh you mean that stone on the wall right over there. "Rhaps pointed to the wall where the stone was that the dude in the black cloak took. Rhaps was silent "....It's gone."Rhaps had a clueless look on her face. "I must tell the head master."  
Angel grabbed Rhaps and ran to the elevator pushed the button to go to the 5th floor. The elevator door opens and they walk in. The elevator starts to lift. "Hurry up."Angel said getting inpatient. The door finally opened and they ran to a door. The door opened slowly and they walked in to a huge room. The room had two big windows. The walls are scarlet and the floor is black. The curtains covering the windows are a transparent black silk. Angel and Rhaps walk in and stand on a platform in the middle of the floor."Head master I came to talk to you about the stone you gave me."Angel said looking up at a lady wearing a dark red silk dress she had shoulder long black hair her skin is bright peach almost pale.   
"Yes, I have not felt it's presents lately."The head master opened her eyes her eyes are a dark red. "You haven't felt it's presents what do you mean?"Rhaps and Angel both asked. "That stone is very powerful. That stone is the GF's stone of hope."The head master closed her eyes."The GF's stone of hope?"Angel asked and Rhaps was thinking about a book she read on GF's items.  
"The GF's stone of hope. A stone made by a very powerful sorceress. This stone is one of ten items. If the ten items are put in the wrong hands. Then the hole GF rase will turn evil, but if the ten items aren't together. The person wont have total control. The person could only control the top three GFs. The top three GFs are the first three GFs to ever be made."Rhaps explaind."Made?GFs are living creatures aren't they?" Angel asked Rhaps.  
"GFs are indeed alive but there just a power thats made from the power of it's owner. Rhaps went on. "Oh I think I under stand now." Angel gave Rhaps a piece of water melon gum so she would be quiet."oooo gum "Rhaps grabbed it then unwrapped it and threw it in her mouth"So all we half to do is get the items back."Angel asked. "It's harder then it sounds Angel."The head master was holding out a locket to angel.Angel takes it and opens it.There was a picture of the GF Angel a siren with angel like wings with the power of silens,her as a baby and Dinch Angel's dad."So I'm a dimi GF?"Angel asked"Yes Angel you are a dimi GF. Your mom was Angel the GF of silence." The head master opened her eyes again."Oh."Angel sighed."That stone was your moms to. I shall send you on your journey tomorrow morning. Go to your dorms and get some sleep."The head master closed her eyes again.  
Angel and Rhaps bowed and walked through the door and got on the elevator. The elevator stopped on the first floor then Angel and Rhaps got off and walked to there dorm. They got in bed and went to sleep. 


	2. Ch. 2 The Journey Begins

Ch. 2  
The Journey Begins  
  
Angel wakes up "Rhaps..Rhaps wake up." Angel said getting out of bed and walking to Rhapsody's bed seeing she wasn't there. "Rhapsody where did you go?" Angel mumbled to her self. Rhaps walks in the door with her hands full of big bags. "Angel I'm back." Rhaps said putting the bags down on her bed. "Where have you been Rhaps." Angel said looking at the bags. "New toys?" Angel asked. "Yep. I got me a gunblade and got you your gloves." Rhaps said pulling a pair of black leather gloves out of the bag and tosses the to Angel. "Ooo pretty." Angel said putting them on. "Rhaps how much gil was this?" Angel asked looking through the other bags hoping to find some more weapons. "A few thousand." Rhaps said pulling out a shiny slate blue gun blade that has feathers engraved in the sides. "Rhaps why do you get the good weapon? "Angel asked looking at the gunblade. "Because, You will hardly be able to get one punch in on the fight with me around." Rhaps told her grinning. "Rhaps dose that mean that I don't get to fight?" Angel asked frowning. "Angel they must have got the order mixed up again." Rhaps explained. "Oh. Well, then did you get the attachments?" Angels asked looking through the last bag. "But of course." Rhaps told her. Angel pulls out a piece of metal as big as the back of her glove. "Not bad. Where are the brass knuckles?" Angel asked Rhaps clipping the metal on her glove. "Same bag." Rhaps replied. "I'll wait for you at the elevator." Rhaps said getting up from bed and walked out the door. Angel dumps the bag out and finds two brass knuckles and one metal piece that clips over the back of the glove. "Now where are the finger guards?" Angel asked her self. Angel slips one of the brass knuckles onto her hand with the glove. "Where's the clip?" Angel asks her self looking at the glove seeing a hook. "Oh well I feel stupid." Angel said rubbing the back of her head. Angel clipped the brass knuckles and glove together on the top and bottom of her hand. Angel puts the other glove on, and puts her other brass knuckles on hooking the glove and brass knuckles together. She picks up a small piece of metal that is flexible. She slips it on her right thumb and binds it. "Not bad. I've had better." Angel said putting the other four pieces on her other fingers and clipping them to her brass knuckles. She put the other five finger pieces on her other fingers, and walks out the door locking it. She walks up to Rhaps.   
"Took you long enough." Rhaps said opening the door to the elevator and walking in angel following. Angel pushed the button for the fifth floor. The elevator lifted. The elevator stopped and they walk out it and to the room with the head master in it. Angel bows low to show the head master her respect. "Head master what is are mission?" Angel asked standing up straight. "Angel thanks for your respect. You shall go to a town and get back your neckless. Rhaps this will help you find the neckless." The head master said holding out a large diamond shaped white gem. Rhaps walks up to her and bows then takes the gem. "Put that gem in you gun blade and it will glow when your close to the neckless. You shall start by going to the car center. Rhaps you'll drive." The head master said holing out a card. "And what do I get to do?" Angel asked. "Angel you get the guns to protect the car." Angel runs up and grabs the card. "Big guns?" Angel asked "Yes, big guns." The head master replied. "WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR COME ON RHAPS!!!!" Angel yelled running down all the stairs and into the car center.   
"Hmmm. Lets see." Angel looks at all the cars. "It needs speed lots of speed. Lots of ammo. Big guns." Angel looks at all the cars again. She looks at a black covetable with speed of 10,000 and has huge guns in it. Her eyes widen. "This is perfect!" Angel yelled jumping in the drivers side. Rhaps walks down to the car. "Angel you drive. I told the head master about the last time you got the ammo." Rhaps said having a flash back of Angel making five towns explode. "Hehe sorry" Angel said putting the card in the lock on the car. Angel starts the car and drives off as fast as the car could go. "AAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! ANGEL SLOW DOWN!" Rhaps yelled clinging onto her set. "HEEEEELLLLLPPPPPP!" Rhaps yelled waking every one up. Angel gets out of the garden and heads for a shadowy figure and skids to a stop the car turning five times before stopping.   
"AAhhhhhhhhh!" Angel and Rhaps yelled almost hitting it. They both take deep breaths. "ANGEL YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US, AND THE PERSON IN FRONT OF US YOU IDIOT!!!!" Rhaps yelled in Angels ear. "Are you all OK? You know Angel, you shouldn't drive or get ammo." A deep voice asked as a spiky haired person walked to them. "Zero!" Angel said excitedly jumping over the glass window and running down the hood of the car jumping off and landing in front of him. "Zero I missed ya." Angel said hugging him. "I missed you to." Zero said hugging back. "Where you off to?" Zero asked looking at Rhaps still clinging to her seat. "Where going to become SeeDs." Rhaps mumbled holding on to her seat still. "Umm. Angel is Rhaps. OK?" Zero said looking at her still. "Yeah I just kinda went to fast." Angels said pulling away from the hug rubbing the back of her head smiling. Zero walks to Rhaps trying to pull her away from the seat but can't. "Rhaps you want me to come with you and drive?" Zero asked smiling as he feels something holding onto his ankles. "The hell?" Zero looks down and sees Rhaps holding onto his legs. "Yes, yes please. Don't let me die!" Rhaps pleaded. "OK I'll drive. Angel you just love torturing Rhaps don't you?" Zero asked as he got in the drivers seat. "It's my job to torture Rhaps." Angel said running and jumping onto the hood of the car then jumping over the wind shield and landing in the back seat behind Zero and she set down. "Lets go to Mather town." Angel said exited and grabbing a gun In case a monster tries to attack them. "No!" Rhaps yelled grabbing the gun. "You don't get a gun you just set down Angel. If you don't remember the first time you had a gun you almost blew up the garden, and the second time you blew up the five towns." Zero said starting the car and drives at 50 mph. "Your going to slow. Zero go faster!" Angel complained. "I'm not you Angel. I don't try to kill my friends. Were almost to Mather town." Zero said coming to a stop in front of the entrance. Angel jumps out and runs in town to the weapon shop and looks at the guns.   
"Hmm. Zero needs a big boom gun." Angel looks at a homing missile gun. "Ooo he'll like this." She looks at the price. "1,000 gill. Not expansive." She sees a homing bazooka for 100,000 gill. "To big." She sees a hand gun that shoots any ammo and has a lazier switch. "59,000 gill. Not bad." She grabs it and takes it to the counter. The guy at the counter looks at her and pushes the man he was helping aside. He has short brown chunky hair, a very muscular body, brown eyes, and a scratchy voice, he wore no shirt and cut off shorts, And you could see all 15 scares on his chest. "Well, well Angel you got the gill this time or dose Rhaps have to get your gloves for you." He asked "Shut up Jake I don't have the time. Now heres the gill." She gives him 19 coins. "I don't have gloves for 59,000 gill. Dose this mean you finally gave into my incredibly good looks and you wanna go out with me." He said smiling. Angel falls down laughing. "Me go out with you? Thats hysterical." Angel said grabbing a leather case for the gun and walking to the door. "Chow Jake. Thanks for the free lather case." She said walking out of the door laughing. She walks back to the car still laughing.   
"What's funny Angel?" Zero and Rhaps asked. "Jake thought I was going to date him." Angel said as she stopped laughing. She tossed the gun in it's case to Zero. "Here you'll need this." Angel said hoping in the back seat behind Zero. "Thanks Angel." Zero drove off. "So Jake still has that crush on you?" Rhaps asked. "Yep. I don't see why he'd think I'd wanna date him. He's ugly and I'm pretty." Angel replied. "Thats harsh Angel." Rhaps said. "Well, it's the truth." Angel said laying down. "You know Angel soon he'll find a Lady better then you." Zero said trying to make her jealous. "What's that mean?" Angel asked angrily. "Nothing." He replied "Do me a favor and shut up. Any guy that denies my beauty is a fool." Angel said sarcastically. Rhaps and Zero laugh. "What beauty?" Rhaps asked. "Oh Angels got plenty of beauty. To bad she uses it to get free gloves." Zero said driving a little faster. "How did you know my secret?" Angel asked sarcastically. "Well, why else would you go to a town that only has men?" Zero asked. "Oh that. Me and Jake new each other since I was 4. He saved me, and 10 years later I saved him. Then he told me he loved me sense I was 9. And he still wont give up on me." Angel said. "So why don't you love him?" Zero asked. "Because I think of him as a big bro. not a boyfriend." Angel said yawning. "What's the next town?" Zero asked Rhaps. "Denver the only town with a train." Rhaps said looking around. "Denver it is." Zero said driving faster.   
The car stops and he gets out. "We need gas." Zero said looking at Angel. "Yay!" Angel jumped out of the car. "Come on monsters I'm ready for you!" She said exited and popping her knuckles. "Come on Rhaps out of gas." Zero said pulling out his gun and filled it with fire ammo. Angel sees a bite bug and runs flipping over it grabbing it's spells then punching it to keep it from biting Zero. Angel takes a fighting stands. Rhaps jumps out of the car and cuts the bite bug in two. "Angel you need to train more." Rhaps said walking down the dirt rode. Angel grabs two big bags and puts as many guns in them as she can. "Come on Zero." Angel said grabbing his arm and pulling him. "Let go." Zero said pulling his arm away from her. "Here take this." She hands him a bag of guns. "OK." Zeros takes the bag and walks behind Rhaps. Angel looks at Zero and smiles. She looks behind her and sees a huge spider monster. "RHAPSODY ZERO HELP!!!!" Angel yelled. Rhaps and Zero look at Angel getting chased by the spider. "Come on Zero we got to save Angel." Rhaps ran and flipped over the spider and stabbed it with her gunblade sliding down cutting a hole in it's back. "Fire fire fire fire fire fire!" Angel stuck out her right hand and six blast of fire shot the spider. "Die die die die!" Angel kicked it as hard as she could and it flew into a forest and ten more spiders come out. "AAAAAA!" Angel ran and hid behind Zero. "Kill kill kill kill! Kill them all!!" Angel yelled in his ear. Zero pulled some ear plugs from his ears. "OK." Zero aimed his gun and flipped it to lazier. He shot the gun ten times hitting each spider in the head killing them. "Thank you thank you thank you." Angel said running to the spiders and kicking each one. Zero falls down laughing. "The great Angel Dinch is scared of spiders. "Zero rolled around holding his stomach. "I'm allergic!" Angel yelled and walked off.  
Zero stopped laughing and got up running after Angel. Rhaps lifts her hand over her head. "Float." Rhaps floated 3 feet over the ground and flew after them.   
Angel walked into a tall man with dark brown hair put in a cowboy pony tail, he has a dark tan and brown eyes, not to muscular, and black jeans, a brown cowboy hat, and he was shirtless. "Sorry sir." Angel bowed. The man chuckled. "It's OK. I'm John." He had a soothing voice. "I'm Angel." She looked down and thought. (Angel don't forget about Zero. Don't give up Zero for some guy you bump into on the rode.) "Nice meeting you John." She felt his hand under her chin pushing it up gently. "Your the prettiest lady I have been bumped into by all year." He looked into her eyes. "I'm the most beautiful lady in the world!" Angel bragged. "I can go with that." He put his right hand behind her head and his left hand on the top of her back pulling her in for a kiss. Zero stops about ten feet away shocked. Angel knees him in the stomach and then punches his face. He fell over. "Never try to kiss a lady with fighting technique." Angel popped her knuckles. "Jerk." Angel kicks him in the stomach. She walk on the rode stepping on his side listening to him yell in pain. Zero runs up to Angel stepping on John on the way.  
"Yo, Angel hang on." Angel stops and looks at him then walks on. "Angel I'm sorry. I'll never laugh at ya again." Zero walked behind her. Angel stopped. "This is to slow. Zero get on my back." Angel looked at the sun half way in the sky. " Angel I don't think that would be much faster." Zero stated. "Get on!" Angel yelled. "OK." Zero placed his hands on her shoulders and jumped up putting his legs around her waist. Angel held his legs up with her hands and ran down the rode dirt lifting off the rode from her running so fast. She slowed down and came to a stop. They see someone floating by the entrance to Denver. "Rhaps is here already?" Zero asked Angel. "She flew. Cheater!" Angel ran into the town and into the wall of an INN. "That hurt." Angel fell unconscious and she landed on Zero. "Ow." Zero tried pushing her up but he was at a bad angle Rhaps walked to them. "Poor boy." Rhaps said looking at them along with the people walking by. Rhaps picks her up and puts Angel on her shoulder. "Come on Zero. We can put her in a room at the Inn." Rhaps said walking to the door. A boy walks up to Rhaps pulling on her shirt. Rhaps turns and looks at the boy and smiles. "Well, hello there. What do you need?" Rhaps asked the boy. "Strong lady um are you an alien?" The boy asked. Rhaps thinks. (That kid needs to watch his mouth. I'm glad Angel didn't hear that though she'd be laughing up a storm.) Zero fell down laughing hysterically.   
"Kid you have heard of the great Shiva right?" Rhaps asked. "Oh yeah she's my second favorite GF." The boy said exited. "Well, Shiva is my mom." Rhaps said looking at Zero still laughing. "Oh. Cool." The boy walked off. "Zero shut up and come on!" Rhaps walked into the Inn and smelt food. Rhaps put Angel down on a chair. Zero walked in smelling the food running to a table. Angel wake up and ran to the same table. A lady wearing a black dress walked to there table. "Good day." She had a soft and sweet voice. She handed them the menu. "5 helpings of everything please." Angel said drooling over the food on the table next to them. "Umm OK. And you Sir?" The lady asked Zero. "Same." He pulled Angel back "Stop drooling over the food." Zero said grabbing a diner role from the other table and ate it in two bits."  
The lady walks to there table putting two trays down full of food. Angel grabbed a tray and dumped all the food off there plates dumping the food into her mouth eating it. Zero did the same with his food. The lady came back with two more trays angel grabbing them both dumping the food onto one tray and dumping the food into her mouth chewing it. Rhaps put 1,000 Gill on the table. "Come on Angel. Come on Zero. We have a train to catch." Rhaps said stacking the trays. "Oh OK."   
Angel and Zero stand up and walk out the door. Rhaps grabbed a Sandwich and took a bite putting it back down and running after them. They reach the train. "Rhaps the tickets?" Angel put her hand out waiting for her ticket. Rhaps searches her pockets. "Sorry Angel I left them in my pillow case." Rhaps said looking at the ticket booth. "Hmmm. Angel, Zero any gill?" Rhaps asked. "Sorry Rhaps spent it all on that gun." Angel said shrugging. "Sorry I'm just the spender not the holder." Zero said Angel looks at Rhaps. "OK but last time was your turn and you got us caught." Angel smiles and looks at Zero. "Oh Zerooo." "No." Zero said. Angel walks closer to him and puts her arms on his shoulders. "Please?" Angels voice soften up and she looks into his eyes. "Pretty please?" Angel asked. "Fine, But if I'm sent to jail again it will be all your fault." Zero said walking up to the ticket booth. "Rhaps you know what to do." Angel looked at Rhaps. "OK."   
Rhaps walked to a near by bench and sat down putting gill a pouch down. Rhaps signals Zero by looking in her pouch for gill. Zero runs and grabs Rhaps's Pouch and runs off. "Help some guy stole my gill!" Rhaps said standing up. "Please someone stop the thief!" Rhaps yelled. Everyone ran to Rhaps. "What happened?" A man asked. "A guy ran by me and stole my pouch." Rhaps complained pointing out of town. "He went that way. He has long brown hair and black pants." Rhaps lied. "Is that all you know ma'am?" The man asked. "Yes," Rhaps sat down and put her face in her hands. "All 500,000,000 gill gone." Rhaps said pretending to cry. "Don't worry ma'am We'll get him for you." The man said and ran out the entrance and a few other followed. The people sat by Rhaps and talked to her telling her it was OK. Angel walked to the ticket booth and grabbed three tickets and walked to Rhaps. "Yo Rhaps what's wrong?" Angel asked. Rhaps looked up. "Someone took my gill." Rhaps said and Zero walked back holding the pouch. Rhaps looks at Zero. She got up and ran to him. "Where did you get it?" Rhaps asked garbing it and hugging it. "Well, some man was running off with it and I grabbed it out of his hands. Was this the robbery I heard about?" Zero asked. "Yes...Yes,it is sir. thank you." Rhaps bowed. Angel walks to Zero. One of the people yelled. "How do we know he didn't have a friend steel it so he could return it and try to get some money?" The person asked. Angel hugged him. "Zero's my boyfriend. He's also a SeeD." Angel let go and looked at everyone. "And SeeD don't steal. SeeD helps and protects. SeeD is the good. SeeD is the best." Angel told them and raped her arms around Zero's right arm. "Come on Zero we have a train to catch." Angel pulled on his arm and her walked to the train Angel holding his arm and Rhaps following them.  
"Tickets." A man called. Angel walked in the train And let go of Zero's Arm. " Angel do you really think I'm your boyfriend?" Zero asked walking trough the door and into the train. Angel looks at him and smiles. "Yeah." Angel said walking to the window and looks out. "Well, then you just like all the other girls." Zero walks into the next compartment. Angel falls to one knee laughing. Zero walks back in the room. "What?" He looked at Angel. "Zero you know me better then that. You know were just friends." Angel stood back up and looked out the window. "I'm going to go take a nap." Angel walked into the next compartment and into there room. "Cushiony bed!" Angel ran and jumped high in the air landing on her back the in bed.  
"Why would Zero think I loved him? The only reason I would love him would be his looks. I'm not that type of girl am I? Maybe I do love Zero.......If I do then would he hate me? Why do I have so many questions about me and Zero? We are just friends right?" Angel asked her self. "Oh so you do have feelings for Zero." Rhaps's voice came out of nowhere. Angel sat up. "Rhaps? Rhapsody where are you?" Angel asked angry. "Hehe you can't see me but I can see you." Rhaps said. "Rhaps this isn't like you. Your scarring me." Angel looked around the room. "Oh so thats your weakness." Rhaps appeared floating over Angel's bed. Angel looks up. "Rhaps I'm going to kill you!" Angel yelled jumping out of bed. "Rhapsody Leonhart you shall pay." Angel said jumping up on Rhaps. Rhaps teleports by the door. "I learned a new trick. Don't worry Angel I wont tell Zero you love him." Rhaps said opening the door. "I don't love him!" Angel yelled throwing a pillow at her. Rhaps walks out and shuts the door. Angel lays in bed thinking. (Maybe I do love Zero? No thats nonsense. Where just good friends.) Angel closed her eyes. Zero walks in. "Good she's asleep." Zero walks to her and puts his hands over her head. "Why am I the only one without a cool power? Oh and Zero I'm awake." Angel opened her right eye and looked at him. "Why do you like looking at my memoires? You know lots of stuff happened along time ago that I forgot about and wanted to forget about. Then you just have to look through my memoires bank and make me remember." Angel said opening her other eye and siting up. "Reflect." Angel said and a dome forms around her. She lays back down and closes her eyes and falls asleep.  
"She looks so peaceful when asleep, but when wake she is such a pain." Zero walks to his bed and yawns. "Fluffy pillow." He lays down and falls asleep hugging the fluffy pillow. Rhaps walks in. "Everyone is asleep. I may as well join." Rhaps cast sleep spell on her self and she falls asleep on the couch. 


	3. Ch.3 Time In Timber

Own Angel, Rhaps,Zero,Sandra, Ivory, and old peeps. Don't own Squall, Zell (wish I did.) or the other original FF8 peeps. My thanks go to Bianca for the nice review. If she didn't tell me how much she loved the story I would have never continued my story. ' ) .   
  
Ch. 3  
Time In Timber.  
  
"We are soon to be at Timber. Please collect your belongings together so you do not forget anything." The train intercom said. "Fire ball!" Rhaps yelled and a fire ball shot at Angel but it bounced off and hit Rhaps. "Ow. Zero you wake her up." Rhaps walked out of the room. "Dispel." Zero lifted his hand over Angel and the reflect spell wore off. "HAY ANGEL WAKE UP! Ice touch." Zeros hands turned blue and he put his hand on Angels leg. Angels leg started to get a sheet of ice over it. "Fire breath." Angel said standing up and blowing on her leg defrosting it. Angel walked out of the room. "Hay Rhaps. Sup?" Angel asked. "Nothing. You?" Rhaps looked at her pail leg. "Ice touch?" Rhaps asked looking out the window. "Yep." Angel looked at Rhaps. "You didn't tell him did you?" Angel asked. "Nope. Never said a word." Rhaps looked at the door to the room they slept in. "Go keep Zero from taking the pillow." Rhaps looked at Angel. "OK" Angel Walked into the room and grabbed Zero pulling him out. The train stopped. "Thank you for boarding the Timber Express. We are now at Timber please exit with all your belongings and have a nice day." The guy talking on the intercom said as the doors opened and they walked out.   
"OK now where to?" Angel asked. "Well, we could split up and look for the guy that took your necklace." Rhaps said. A black cheery convertible drove by in the street just out of town. It drove back to the town, and a lady with long black silky hair, ice blue eyes, dark tan skin, two diamond earrings in each ear. She wears a dark red tube top, black Jean shorts, and black leather high heeled boots that go up to the top of her knee. Angel looks at the lady. "Angel?" The lady had an average toned slightly screechy voice. "Angel Dinch?" Angel rubbed the back of her head. "Well, long time no see Sandra." Angel said excitedly. Sandra hoped out of the car and walked to her. "So Angel who's the freaky thing your with?" Sandra was referring to Rhaps. "And who's that handsome guy she's talking to?" Sandra said putting on her sunglasses. "Well, Thats Rhaps and thats Zero." Angel said. Angel walks to Rhaps and Zero. "Come on let's find a Hotel." Angel grabs onto Zero's and Rhaps's arm and pulls them to the Hotel.  
Angel walks in and pulls them behind. "Angel let go." Zero bites her hand and she lets go of them both. "Dang you Zero." Angel said rubbing the bite. "Yo Angel why did you take off like that?" Sandra asked walking through the door. (Oh know. If she dose what I think she'll do Rhaps will kill her.) Angel thought. "Oh I see why you got out of the public...You didn't want to be seen with the freak." Sandra said looking at Rhaps. Rhaps tightens her fists and grind her teeth. "Rhaps I'm sure Sandra was just playing." Angel said. "Know I'm not. Who in the world has that color skin?" Sandra looked at Rhaps strangely. "It's OK Rhaps Sandra's just kidding." Angel said walking to Rhaps and holding her arms down. "No, she's a freak no doubt about it." Sandra went on talking about Rhaps as Angel held her Back. "Zero help." Angel held onto the counter. "Oh yeah Zero ya wanna go out for food?" Sandra asked. "Oh you might be Angels boyfriend. Oh well you can dump her and have me I'm much much more beautiful." Sandra said walking to Zero and looking into his eyes. Rhaps hid behind a chair. Angels eyes had fire in them. "Sandra get away from Zero now." Angel slowly walked to her. "Fire blast." A blast of fire came from Angels body and hit Sandra. Sandra hides behind Zero. "Your x-girlfriens gone insane." Sandra looked at Angel. "I'm fired up and ready to fry the Sandra for lunch." Angel smiled and her fangs grew. "Angel don't hurt me. Were friends remember?" Sandra hugged Zero tight. "Rrrrr. Sandra you shall die." Angel jumped over zero and grabbed her by the neck. "Sandra I hope you had a nice life. I shall show you the power of Angel Dinch." Angel said squeezing her neck more. "Phoenix Flaming gloa......Angel fighting tournament!" Angel was interrupted by Zero and Rhaps. Angel lets go and her eyes go back to normal. "Fighting tournament? Where?"Angel let go of Sandra and she fell to the floor.  
Angel dances in a circle. "Fighting tournament here I came so get the prize money ready." Angel said running out the door. Rhaps grabs Zero. "Come on Angel's going to go insane when she can't get in." Rhaps said picking Sandra up and holding her over her shoulder and walking out.  
"Excuse me sir. Were is the tournament taking place?" Angel asked a man in the street. "The biggest place here. In the middle of the town." The man answered. "Thank you." Angel ran to the middle of town and seen a sign that said Prize 5,000,000 gill. "I'm going to be rich." Angel walked to the door. "Excuse me sir. I'm here to enter the tournament." Angel said smiling. The man at the door laughed. "Sorry princess but I don't think you would survive in there. You need to know how to at least through a punch." The man said. "Sir I know how to punch and I wont have a problem wining ether." Angel popped he knuckles. "Ha a lady with no skills and no mussel win." The man laugh. Angel popped her neck. "Sir when I beat you in a fight will you let me through?" Angel asked. "Sorry lady but I don't hold back when I fight and you'd be in the inferary for years." The man bragged about how strong he thought he was. Angel takes a fighting stance. "Come on chicken." Angel mad him mad and he punched her in the face. " Is that the best you can do?" Angel flipped over him and elbowed him in the back. He fell to the ground. Angel picked him up and throw him to the wall making a hole in the wall. "Have I proved my self?" Angel asked. "No. I will not be beat by a girl." The man stood. "Angel don't kill him!" A familiar scratchy voice yelled. Angel turned around and seen Sandra holding Zero's arm. "Fire shot." Angel pointed at Sandra and a small stream of fire shot her face burning her right cheek.  
"Lady you can enter now the champ. said he'll beat you if you can get to him." The man fell to the ground. "Poor guy." Angel walked in and signed up. All the men looked at her and laughed at her. "Well, boy's can't wait ta win that gill." Angel looked at them all and blew a kiss. "Chow now. Beat ya all tomorrow." Angel walked out.  
"The men are so weak it's not funny. Sandra let go of Zero's arm or my Phinex flame will be meeting you face ta face." Angel looked at Sandra let go of Zero's arm and walk in front of them. "So Angel you do like me?" Zero asked looking at her. " I don't know." Angel turns and looks at him. "I don't know how I should beat the guys. Maybe my flip and kick or the drill kick. Ya no the flying wolf fury strike would be nice. Maybe a punch in the face. No thats not flashy." Angel looked at Rhaps. "Angel no fancy stuff." Rhaps stopped and looked around. (What was that feeling? That shiver that went up my spine was weird. I haven't had that shiver seance the last time Angel was in trouble.) Rhaps thought. "Hello? Rhaps you OK?" Angel stood behind her taping on Rhaps's shoulder. "Angel you should be careful in the tournament." Rhaps held up the gem the head master gave her and it glowed very bright. Angel looked at it. "There's one close to us?" Angel looked up at Rhaps. "Yeah very close." Rhaps put it away. Angel looked around and seen a glow coming from a girl wearing a black cloak and the hood up. Angel walks over to her and bows then starts talking. "What do you think she'll do when Angel asks about that glow?" Rhaps looked at Zero. Zero playing cards with some kids. "Zero this is no time for a card game!" Rhaps grabbed him and dragged him over to Angel after she got through talking. "We are to go to a town not fare from here." Angel handed Zero a card. "Wha whooo! Thanks!" Zero looked at the card of himself then stuffed it in his deck. Angel walks into a boarded up house close by and Zero follows. Rhaps looks for them and walks by the house. Angel pulls her in and locks the door.  
"Listen theirs an old man that lives here and we need his help." Angel looks at Zero. "So no calling him geezer?" Zero looked down. "No geezer. Rhaps do you know any shapeshifting powers?" Angel asked. "I can change form for a day and that takes most my energy." Rhaps looked at Angel. "Why?" "Well, you see two of the gems are in a town close to the snowy mountains and we need to take the form of cat people." Angel stated. "Oh I see." Rhaps walk up some stairs. "Zero you know any shapeshifting powers?" Angel asked. "No." Zero looked at her. "OK Zero go down stairs and look for the old dude, and I'll look on this floor." Angel pointed at the basement stairs. "Man you suck Angel." Zero walked down the stairs. Angel walked into every room on her floor. She looks at a wall and looks around. She places her hand on the wall. "Wind blast." A blast of wind knocked down the wall. "Hello sir. I need your help." Angel bows as the smoke cleared. "Yes, you are Angel the one that Ivory told me about." A man stood. He had gray fur cat ears a fluffy cat tail and wiskers,he wore white pants and shirt. "Yes, I am." Angel walks to him. "She said you had three items that can help you hold your shapeshifting for as long as you like." "Yes, I have them right here." He holds out a pouch. Angel takes it and bows. "Thank you sir. My friend might need your help. He knows nothing about shapshifting." Angel explained about Zero. "Yes, I shall teach him how to turn into a cat person for a few minutes." The man looked at the once standing wall and seen Zero standing there. "Yo gee..... Hi." Angel stomped on Zero's foot and he held back his cry's of pain. "Sir. this is the man that needs your help." Angel explained to him. "Oh yes you must be the Zero that you told Ivory about. "Yes, sir." Zero did a seed solute even though he isn't a seed yet. (Suck up.) Angel thought walking out of the room. "Zero work hard now."   
"Rhaps come on let's look for food!" Rhaps walks down. "Lets get some sleep." Rhaps walked out the door. "Ooooo sleep sounds nice." Angel runs to the hotel and sees a man holding a necklace with a gem on it. Angel walks over and taps the man on the shoulder. "Sir. hi umm you staying here?" Angel asked. "No, I'm am not." The man put the necklace down. Angel seen the necklace and walked off grabbing it. "Bye." Angel walked to her room and Rhaps was already there asleep. Angel got in her bed and put on the necklace as it glowed.  
Back at the boarded up house with Zero.  
"Zero your quite powerful." The old man sat down with cards in front of him. "Thanks." Zero placed down a card. "Yo geezer get better cards I just beet you." Zero takes all the cards placed down. "You should get some sleep." The old man said as he fell over asleep. "Yeah the geezer is right." Zero laid down and fell asleep. 


	4. Ch. 4 The Turnement Begins

Yo hope you like the chapter. Remember only own Angel,Rhaps,Salena,Ebony,Zero, and all old men. R&R pweeze.   
Ch. 4  
The tournament begins.  
  
"Angel.....Angel wake up!" Rhaps said exited. "What?" Angel asked "One of the gems are close!" Angel laughed "What?" Rhaps held up the gem she had, and it was glowing. "I have my necklace back." Angel holds up her necklace. "Well, I feel intelligent." Rhaps put the gem in her pouch. Angel got out of bed and tightened her gloves. "I can't wait to kick some butt." Angel ran out the door.   
" Hey Angel!" The scratchy voice haunted Angel. "Oh God please go away." Angel stopped in front of the way into the Stadium were the tournament was being held. "What's wrong?" Salena asked. "What do you mean what's wrong? You were so cool and a great friend. Now your Pathetic and weird." And turned to look at her. "Salena you dress horribly and you try to get killed. You were my best friend but now that I left you in that other garden your plain freaky." Angel stated. "Oh you mean that you don't like this attitude? Yay!" Salena looked delighted. "Are you ok?"Angel backed up a lil'." Ya I'm fine. See in the garden I was the odd one cuz I didn't act like I did. I started to act like that to get more friends." Salena smiled. "But you told me that to be the best is to stay your self." Angel turned to the door way."Hey can we sit together? I mean since were both going to watch it. The door way to the seats is on the other side." Salena walked to her and tried to pull her away but can't. "Why would I set out on something I entered." Angel walks in.  
"Whaa whoooo. Come over here babe and I'll get you warmed up." A man called to her. Angel walked to him. "Man I'd rather live in a dumpsite then even be seen with you." Angel walked to the warm up room and more men called to her. "Hey baby can't wait ta get to watch you sweat." A man two feet from the wall. Angel walks to him and punches the wall behind him leaving a hold in it. "........" The man was in shock from how close the punch was to his face. "Tell your friends here to settle down or I'll kill them all." The man nodded as Angel said this then ran. Angel then walks into a dark corner of the room. A muscular man walks up to her. "Yes,?" Angel looked up at him. "You the one that put that hole in the wall?" The man asked. "Maybe. Why?" Angel Smarted off. "Well, my friend here said you'd kill the men here that called out to you." He looked at her face. "Dude you need a tic tack and a bath cuz you stinking up something bad." Angel plugged her nose. "Rrrrr. I'm going to hurt you so bad you'll be going to the infirmary for weeks. But thats only if you make it to me first." The man walked off. "OK but take a shower first." Angel closed her eyes and leaned on the wall.  
( Back with Rhaps)  
"Zero go in and get the necklace from Angel." Rhaps was pushing Zero in the door Angel went in. "You!" Zero ducked and Rhaps fell forwarder tripping over Zero and landing on her back. "Your the one that loves her but don't have the guts to tell her." Rhaps grabbed his ankles and threw him in the door as he blushed. He stood.   
"Your mean Rhaps." Zero looked at her. "I know." Rhaps replied. Zero walked into the warm up room and seen Angel. "Hi ." Zero looked at her face. "Yo Zero. What ya doing in here?" Angel opened her eyes and seen a guy look at her and checkn her out. She turned Zero around and hugged him tight. "Sorry I'm took." Angel smiled at the guy and he walked off. Angel let go of Zero and he looked at her as he started to blush a lil'. "Zero something wrong?" Angel asked. Zero stopped blushing and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Oh no nothings wrong." "Right. What did you come for?" Angel looked at Zero. "The necklace." Zero looks at her neck."Were is it?" Zero asked. "Not there so please look up." Zero looked at her face again as he blushed. "It's right here." Angel held up her hand and the necklace was wrapped around it and the crystal dangled. Zero takes it off her wrist. "OK thanks." "Hey Zero how the new power come along?" Zero starts to remember early morning.  
( Zero's Memory.)  
"So that girl that come in here. She's nice looking." The old man started up a conversation. "You think so? Well, I don't go after looks. I go after the attitude." Zero laid down. "Angel seems like a nice girl, and you know you like her." The old man said. "maybe I do like her. Hell maybe I love her." "You know you love her, but you keep thinking you don't." The old man kicked him. "Stand." The old man told him. Zero stands. "Sup?" Zero feels powder land on his skin. "Yo Geezer what you doing?" "This gives you the power the shapeshifter. Now go before your to late to see that girl fight." Zero stood and ran out the door.  
(Back with Zero and Angel.)  
  
"A-Angel?" Zero looked down at the floor. "Yeah?" Angel asked. "I l-lo.....Will Angel and Garth please come to the arena?" A voice interrupted Zero. "Sorry Hun got to go. The fight awaits." Angel hands him three front row tickets to the fight. "Here for you Rhaps and Salena." "Thanks." Zero smiled. Angel walked out onto the arena to meet up with the guy that threatened her.  
"Yo stinky. Hiya." Angel walked to the opposite side of the arena. "Your going down prissy girl." Angel didn't even take a stance. "If you say so." He ran at her and tried to punch her but she jumped and landed on his head. "Your slow." Angel flipped off his head as he treed to grab her.Angel landed on her feet and looked at the seats Zero,Rhaps, and Salena was in then smiled and waved. "Sorry you missed again stinky man." Angel turned around in a full circle and kicked the guys face when he tried to punch her again. He flew into the air and landed on the ground. leaving a hole in the ground were he landed. The crowd went wild in Angel's triumph. Angel waved to the crowd as she smiled. "Thank you thank you. thank you for being such a loving crowd." See seen that Rhaps and Zero were not happy with her because she was just playing. Angel walks off the arena and yawns.   
"Will Boulto and Grat Killer enter the arena?" A voice called. Two muscular men walked up into the arena. Angel waited for them to finish and one walks down off the arena. (Grat killer is the winner and Boulto falls to the ground begging for mercy.) Angel thought. "Will Ebony and black knight enter the arena?" The voice started to annoy Angel. A girl entered the arena wearing a long black cloak. The man walked up after her. ( And Ebony will win.) Angel thought. Ebony walked off the arena.  
The crowed was going wild all but Rhaps and Zero. "The crowd is to easily amused." Ebony stated as she left the arena. "You can say that again. So is your name really Ebony?" Angel asked. "It is none of your cunsern. And you name must be something other cuz you are no Angel." Ebony walked away. "I felt the pain in that one." Angel stated. "Will Angel and Grate killer enter the arena." The voice started to really annoy Angel.   
Angel entered the arena. The guy tried to kick angel but she grabbed his ankle. She then threw him out of the arena. Angel then walked off the Arena the crowd going wild and whistling.   
"Wow your strong. I can't wait to get that gill." Ebony looked at Angel. "So Ebony is your name really Ebony or are you just a wannabe like most people?" Angel looked at her. "My name is none of your concern." Ebony stated. "Oh OK, and that gill will be mine." Angel walked to the other side of the Arena and sat down to watch the fights. "The fights are so long. Are they really that weak here?" Angel asked herself. "You do know that only people with small minds talk to themselves." Ebony walked up behind Angel. " Who said I was talking to my self. I still want that answer Lady. Are the people here really this weak?" Angel stood and turned to look at Ebony. "Yes, they are very weak." Ebony walked into the worm up room. Angel heard the voice call for the last two contestant to enter the arena. "Angel Ebony you know where to go." The Voice really started to annoy Angel.   
Angel and Ebony stepped into the Arena. "The winner always lets the loser have first punch." Ebony explained. "Then you get first punch right?." Angel said smiling. "I think your a little mixed up." Ebony smirked. "Yes, you are. You know we can stand here all day and talk about who's going to lose, but we have people to entertain." Angel looked at Rhaps and Zero then back to Ebony. Angel and Ebony nodded and then ran to the middle. Ebony raised her fist for a punch but Angel jumps over her head. Angel then felt pain in her back. Angel held back any sounds of pain. Angel then looks back at Ebony as she landed on her feet from a back flip kick. Angel stood tall. "Well, you're much stronger then I thought." Ebony looked at angel. Angel ran to her. Ebony flipped over Angel, but Angel did a fast hand stand and tripped Ebony as she did the flip. This made Ebony fall on her face and a hole in the arena was left there when Ebony stood. Angel then ran as fast as she could and her fist glowed. "Powder punch!" Angel Pouched Ebony as hard as she could. Ebony flew back and landed on the edge of the arena. Ebony then stood not even a scratch on her.  
Ebony ran and tripped Angel then punched her stomach as hard as she could five times, Ebony then stood and kicked her arm hearing a cracking noise coming from angels arm. "Aaaaaaa!" Angel yelled as her arm was broke. "Why don't you just give up and heal you self while you can?" Ebony smiled waiting to hear Angel forfit. Angel stands. "I will never give up on one of the few things I love." Angel held her left arm holding back the pain. "huh? But why not? You know with a broken arm you can't fight properly. You'd only have a 20% chances of winning." Ebony stated. "Yes, that is true, but you see those people up there? Two of them are my friends. Angel looks at Rhaps and Zero. I fight not just for the gill but for fun. My friends up there need me to win this Gill. We need to pay someone 9000 gill for tickets. If I never met Rhaps or Zero I would have never knew what it was like to have real friends. I'm not going to give up just cuz of some broken bone. You would need to kill me before I give up." Angel looked back at her. "I see. So if they weren't here you would forfit?" Ebony asked. "Hell no! Why would I pass up a great fight like this."Angel ran at her razing her fist and punching her in the face then kneeing her in the stomach. Ebony fell to her knees. Ebony then stood and ran at Angel. Angel moved out of her way and tripped her. Ebony fell and hit her face again but didn't leave a hole. Ebony turned and looked at Angel. Ebony then ran and tripped Angel when she tried to dodge. Ebony then kicked Angel in the side. "Such a strong soul. You must really not want to let your friends down." Ebony looked down at Angel on the floor of the arena. Angel was down for the count. "1.....2.....3....4." The annoying voice counted. Ebony turned to walk away. Angel got up slowly, but before the annoying voice could say she was up again, and before the crowed cheered for her she ran at Ebony while her back was turned and jumped high in the air her broken arm causing her lots of pain cuz of it moving around so much. Angel then kicks Ebony in the back causing Ebony to fall off the Arena. When Ebony landed she left a hole in the ground the shape of her body.  
Ebony stood."You win Angel." Ebony walks off. "Angel is the winner! Angel will go up against the great all mighty...." The annoying voice announced over the intercom. (If I'm right this person comes from my garden so he or she should be strong.)Angel thought. "Zell Dinch!" The crowed went wild when Zell's name was Mentioned. Angel fell over laughing. "My..dad...is ..the ..champ?" Angel laughed harder as Zell walked on the arena. "Whaaa?" Zell looked shocked. "Angel?"Zell walked to her. Angel stood up and placed her right hand over her left arm. "Heal." Angels arm was glowing white and then she hugged Zell. "How ya been daddy? Hope you don't mind me asking but. how long have you been keeping this a secret from me?" Angel asked. "Well, for nine years now." Zell sighed. "You know I can't hurt you Dad. Your to fun." Angel walked off the Arena. Zell looked up at Rhaps and Zero laughing historically. "Great all mighty Zell Dinch." Angel continued to laugh. "Yo Angel!" Zell called to her and tossed her a big bag. "Here is the gill." Angel caught the bag and nodded. "Thanks dad." Angel then walked off. "Yo Angel time for rest we leave soon." Zero Told her as she exited with the bag in her arms. Zero hugged her blushing a lil'. "Thank you for that speech. I feel so loved now." "Yeah right. Were is Rhaps?" Angel asked. "oh she's at the hotel." Zero let go of her and ran to the hotel Angel following him.  
Angel and Zero opened the door to the Inn. "Angel come here." Rhaps called to her from down stairs. Angel and Zero walked down stairs."Ya what is it?" Angel seen Rhaps by the stair cases. "Hand me your pcs." Rhaps took a small disk out of lap top on the bar next to them. "OK." Angel and Zero handed her there pcs. Rhaps pulled the top off of them both and took a small disk out of them. "Hey what are you doing with my pcs's memory?" Angels asked. Rhaps put Angel's memory disk in the laptop first. "I'm seeing your seed level." Rhaps replied."OK Angel your seed level is 8.." Rhaps took Angels pcs memory disk out of the lap top then put Zeros in. "Zero your 8."Rhaps put the disk in there pcs and put there top back on them. "And why am I only 8?! I was 10! You must have got ours mixed up." Zero complained. "No Zero your back down to 8 for playing cards instead of learning how to shapshift." Rhaps walked up the stairs. Angel sees a karaoke stage on the other side of the bar. "Rhaps will you?" Angel run up to her and grabbed her arm. "no." "Please, you know I wont stop bothering you till you do."  
Angel pulled her to the stage and grabbed a mic. Rhaps also grabbed a mic. "OK lets take a look at there songs." Angel flipped through there CD's. "Eyes On Me!" Angel puts the CD in the karaoke machine and slow peaceful music plays. Angel and Rhaps start singing the words to the song and Zero watches. " Whenever sang my songs On the stage, on my own." They sang on every pitch. If you were to listen to Angel you felt like dancing an if to listen to Rhaps you would feel like falling asleep your so relaxed. "Whenever sad my words Wishing they would be heard I saw you smiling at me Was it real or just my fantasy You'd always be there in the corner Of this tiny little bar My last night here for you Same old songs, just once more My last night here with you? Maybe yes, maybe no I kind of liked it your way How you shyly placed your eyes on me Oh, did you ever know? That I had mine on you *Darling, so there you are With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt." There voices as beautiful as a red rose. "Who pinches you softly but sure If frown is shown then I will know that you are no dreamer So let me come to you Close as I wanted to be Close enough for me To feel your heart beating fast And stay there as I whisper How I loved your peaceful eyes on me Did you ever know  
That I had mine on you." Zero stood there looking at them both. "Darling, so share with me Your love if you have enough Your tears if you're holding back Or pain if that's what it is How can I let you know I'm more than the dress and the voice Just reach me out then  
You will know that you're not dreaming." Angel and Rhaps's voices faded as they finished the song. Zero clapped as many many more men did. Angel winked at Zero and then he started to blush. Angel put her mic down and bowed to them all. Rhaps put down the mic and walked up the stairs. Zero followed them. "Hey Zero what was it you were going to tell me at the tournament?" Angel turn to Zero. "Oh ummm never mind." Zero walked to the elevator. "I'm going to my room now real sleepy." Zero pushed the up button and the elevator door opened. Zero got on it and the door closed. "Oh Rhaps you'll need this." Angel takes out a pouch from her pocket. She opens it and pulls out a choker necklace with a small black gem in the middle of it. Angel tosses it to Rhaps. "It will let you keep your shapshifting form far a long time." Rhaps cought it. "Thanks. We need some sleep to were going to have to wake up early." Rhaps walked down a hall and turned to there room. Angel followed her and then they fell asleep in there beds. 


End file.
